One Night with the Prince
by avaatquevale2250
Summary: Ch 1 is a one shot of Maxon and America's wedding night. There is sexual content in Ch1, but I do not go into detail about anything. Second is called the Baby Talk and the Third is The Little Bug (very fluffy)! I will continue to add the one shots here, so please give them a read! :D CUZ WE ALL LOVE MAXERICA GOODNESS!
1. Chapter 1- One Night with the Prince

**Since reading this series, I can no longer deny that my ultimate OTP is Maxon and America. Aspen is a nice guy, but….. *aggressively whispers* ****_OTPPPPP._**

**So, as I contemplate the wonderful possibility of them getting a happily ever after, I couldn't help envisioning their first night after the marriage! **

**I've been told I write classy smut so…. Here we go. Get ready for fluff and cuteness and a tad bit of awkward-ness, but for it to be sexy, yet not explicit. Why you ask? Because my God, they are virgins and it's their first time! (Plus, we know Maxon is a gentleman anyways! ) I do not go into explicit detail, so I could probably go T but I went M just to be safe.**

**Of course, I don't own the thing. **

* * *

I stood on the balcony, looking out over the palace gardens. You could still hear the faint sounds coming from the ballroom from our reception. The honeymoon, which was supposed to be in the Columbian Islands, would have to wait. With the recent rebel attacks, Maxon decided it would be best to stay here. He had fully expected them to try to attack during the wedding, but thankfully, they didn't.

A blissful smile lit my face, reminding me of the day I had just had.

I was no longer America Singer.

I was America Schreave, Princess of Illea.

Maxon was my husband.

I couldn't help the girlish giggle that escaped. After everything we had gone through, after it seemed as though I had lost him forever, we finally found a way. A way to be an us.

A single tear fell down my cheek, but it wasn't a tear of sadness. I was so happy, so relieved. The road would be long and hard, but I would have Maxon at my side, which is more than I ever wanted.

I heard a chuckle from behind, and I quickly wiped the tear from my cheek. I turned, to take in the sight of the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. How did I ever think he was plain? I had been blind then, so wrapped up in the past I didn't see what was standing right in front of me.

"What?" I asked as I sauntered over to him.

He was leaning against the door that adjoined our rooms, still in his royal uniform. As soon as I was within reach, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me flush against him. This was the Maxon that I loved to see. The one that was happy. Not a care marred his beautiful face, and his lips slowly met my own. Warmth enveloped me, making me feel like I was the most important thing to him. His lips, soft as feathers against my skin, traveled along my jaw.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look, my dear?"

I could feel his grin against my neck, the gentle tickle his breath left against my skin. He was working his way down, my heart speeding all the while.

"Once or twice," I groaned as he nipped at my collar-bone. "Are you teasing me, Maxon?"

He pulled back up to look at me, his arms holding me tightly to him. His brown eyes, so warm and full of love, looked straight into mine.

"Yes, I am, Mrs. Schreave."

The way he said it, I absolutely melted. He said my new name the way you say a prayer, reverently, with all the love and hope in the world. His fingers tenderly brushed my cheek, and I leaned my head into his hand. I leaned forward to place my lips against his. At first, it was sweet, controlled, but it started to grow into something more desperate. My fingertips brushed the medals on his chest, while his hands gripped into the lace on the back of my wedding dress. I caught my breath, and Maxon pulled away, sadness in his eyes. He looked so frightened and sad, and I wished I could've pushed through the pain.

"Ames, I'm so sorry-"

"Maxon, its fine," I whispered gently. I would not let what _he _did ruin this night. "It just rubbed the wrong way, that's all. Forget they are even there. Be glad you didn't have to wear lace on your wedding day."

His fingers softly stroked my back through the lace, his eyes never leaving mine. I touched my lips to Maxon's, and after a minute, he relaxed once more. We stayed that way for a few moments. Maxon tasted wonderful, like the most decadent dessert and the sweetest champagne. It was probably because we had his favorite chocolate cake and champagne at the wedding, but I wasn't about to start complaining. I placed a soft kiss on his neck, just underneath his ear. I heard him sigh, and I couldn't help the smirk on my face.

"I need your help," I whispered.

"With what darling?"

"These buttons aren't going to undo themselves."

My voice was soft, and even I could hear the anxiety in it. My mind reverted back to a couple of weeks ago in one of the hidden passageways Maxon was showing me, where things had gotten, um, a bit…_heated_. Maxon, being the wonderful gentleman that he was, stopped us before we went too far. He was always the voice of reason, but I couldn't help the desire that had coursed through me. I could tell it wasn't something he necessarily wanted to stop, either. While he was buttoning up his shirt, he kept muttering something, and I realized he was saying "less than two weeks" over and over. I couldn't help but laugh, and he threw my shirt at my head with a scowl. Maxon had perfect muscles, and the way his bare skin felt against my own…it was absolutely heavenly.

"Okay," he murmured, his voice a little husky. He took my hand, pulling me over to my vanity. He sat me on the stool, my wedding gown billowing out around us. His hands were on my shoulders, and he looked at me in the mirror with a smile.

We actually looked regal. Maxon had on the dark navy blue and red jacket of the military, with a pale blue sash crossing his torso. There were all sorts of medals on it, in various colors. My dress was white and lacy, my auburn hair pinned at the nape of my neck. I still had the tiara on my head, a gift from Maxon's mom. It was the same tiara she had gotten when she was married, passed down from Maxon's grandmother. It was my something old, and Queen Amberly had whispered that she had every faith that our marriage would be successful.

"You look like a Queen, my America."

I blushed deeply at his words, and reached up to place my hand over his.

"I had to step up to make myself worthy of my King," I reminded him. He leaned down, gently placing his lips against my cheek.

"You were always worthy, darling. A diamond in the rough," he teased. He reached up, sliding the tiara out of my hair. He began to work on taking out the pins, and I closed my eyes. The feeling of Maxon's fingers running through my hair was one of the most relaxing things I had ever felt. With the removal of each pin, a soft curl fell down. His fingers eased the tightness that the pins had caused on my scalp. My hair fell in a soft halo around me. He turned my body at an angle on the chair, so I was facing the balcony instead of the mirror. That left just enough room on the back side for him to sit behind me. He brushed my hair to one side, pushing it forward so it was against my chest. His fingers had a slight shake in them as he began to undo the many buttons that ran down the back of my dress. Maxon leaned forward, placing a line of kisses from my neck to my shoulder.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you?"

His words were barely more than a whisper against my skin, but it felt like an open flame. Where his lips touched, where his fingers brushed, left a tingling in my skin that would not falter. He brushed the dress from my shoulders, leaning to kiss the tips of the three scars that ran across my back. They were the same scars that ran across his, but I didn't regret them. I would have taken many, many more if that meant I could have spared Maxon some of the pain he had endured over the years. He brushed the dress from my shoulders, and I leaned back into him. I was only wearing a white silk bustier and some frilly underwear underneath, but I wasn't embarrassed, not around Maxon. I turned around, carefully unbuttoning his jacket. I almost laughed at the white undershirt he had on underneath. It was just so ordinary, it astounded me.

His jacket fell to the floor, and he reached to pull the sleeves of the dress from my arms. I wore the sleeves and made sure my back was covered for him. It would kill him for people to ask questions, and no one knew besides him and my maids. It wasn't something you went around telling people, unless you wanted to be executed for treason, which was likely with the King. He didn't like me enough as it was, but he acted graciously enough during the wedding and reception. The Queen had a lot to do with that.

Maxon's fingers began to graze to silk and lace on my stomach. My dress had fallen down to my waist. I was nervous and excited at the same time. Every time Maxon touched me, I felt it reverberate through my entire body. I had talked to Marlee about what it was like to be with a man. She had told me to expect some pain, but that eventually, it would be wonderful. She had gifted me the lingerie I was wearing. She gave it to me in private as I was getting ready today, and once she saw my shocked expression, she just squealed that Maxon would love it. Maxon stood, and he took my hand, helping me step out of my dress.

Maxon had seen me in my bra once before, but never this undressed. His eyes raked over me, big as saucers. I'll admit that I was extremely satisfied. I pulled my hand from his grasp turning to pick up my dress and lay it across the bench. I kicked off my heels, and I sighed in relief. My feet had gone past the point of hurting to just being numb.

Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted into the air. Maxon had scooped me up with his arms, his lips crashing into my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. He carried me into his bedroom, never taking his lips off mine. He gently laid me on his bed, and I closed my eyes as his lips and tongue traced a line down my neck. His hand swept down my torso, brushing the skin on my legs. My heart stuttered, and I sighed in pleasure.

"I take it you like it?" I questioned as he moved back to my lips.

"Mmm hmm," he grunted. I wrapped my fingers in his hair, feeling the smoothness of it. It was always so carefully styled when he was in public. I loved the messy way it looked when he ran his hands through it, the way it fell into his eyes. I felt down his neck, grabbing at the shoulders of his shirt. He lifted his arms, his shirt coming off in a sweep.

Maxon could have been a model. He wasn't bulky, but he was covered in strong, defined muscles. His stomach was tight and compact. I trailed my fingers down his chest, feeling the smooth lines and planes. His abs dipped in ever so slightly. I was slim, but soft. Maxon leaned over me, and I could feel the heat from him through the satin of the bustier. One of his legs rested between mine, and he brushed the hair out of my face. His hands rested on my neck, his thumb stroking my cheek.

"I love you, America Schreave."

His face broke into the most adorable smirk, and I pulled his head closer to me. I started to kiss him, exploring him. His lips moved softly against my own, his teeth just grazing my bottom lip. His hand moved down from my neck, ghosting over my chest, and gripped my hip. He pulled me closer to him, hitching my leg over his. I could feel the muscles tighten and relax in his back, along with the slight raise of the scars left there by his father. They only made him more handsome, dearer to me.

It was pure bliss. I felt overheated, but in the most fantastic way possible. I was burning in his arms, desire coursing through me. I couldn't get close enough to him. Every time his hands broke contact, it was agony. I needed him like I needed oxygen. I could feel the same things from him. Every touch was gentle and unhurried, yet I could feel how much he wanted me, how much he loved me. He rolled us so I was on top of him, straddling his stomach. I couldn't help the blush the erupted on my cheeks… I had never been this close or intimate with anyone. Maxon's hands came to my back, resting against the first clasp. He looked deep in my eyes, making sure I was okay with the way things are going. I knew Maxon would never want me to be uncomfortable or scared. God, did I love the boy for it. I crashed my lips against his, hoping that was answer enough for him. His fingers began to unhook the back, but he was having a little bit of trouble.

"Having some trouble there, your highness?" I whispered, in what I hope was a seductive, teasing tone.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," he muttered. "It's not like I've done this before, you know."

I grabbed his face, and for a moment, he stopped fumbling with the clasps. I placed tender kisses on his forehead, nose, and then his lips.

"I know, and I couldn't be happier."

He quickly sat up, eliciting a surprised squeak from me as he pulled me up with him. He lifted and spun me around, so now my back was to his front. I was about to say something, but my words changed into a moan, as his lips touched my shoulder.

"Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?"

His hands made quick work of the clasps, and the tightness of the bustier vanished. Instinctually, my arms held it to me. My heart was racing, and my pulse was beating so furiously that I could've sworn Maxon could feel it. His arms wrapped around me, and I leaned into him. The feeling of my bare back against his chest sent goose bumps all over. His lips were at my neck, tasting and teasing their way over to my shoulder. A dull ache, one I was wasn't familiar with, began to uncoil and build inside of me. I had felt its presence only once before, when we were in the secret passage. It was desire, plain and simple. I could even feel his pressed against my back.

One of his hands was across my stomach, the other on my shoulder. I placed my hands over his, and for the first time, I realized he was slightly shaking. The bustier fell forward, and I immediately felt self-conscious. I wanted it to be perfect for him. He had chosen me, out of all of them, and I wanted to be worthy of that choice. Who was I kidding? I had no idea what I was doing here! I knew what I wanted, god my body was screaming with what I wanted. What if I was a disappointment?

We laid back down, our faces just inches from each other. I tried to calm down, but I couldn't. I didn't know if it was nerves or desire. I opened my eyes, to see Maxon staring at me. Maxon always had a way of looking at me that made me feel like I was the only one in the room. His eyes always lit up, like a blind man seeing for the first time.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Ever since you called me stuck up, I knew I was going to fall in love with you."

I wrapped myself into him, and Maxon's strong arms pulled me to him. He wrapped me in his protective cage, and while I was with him, nothing could go wrong in the world. I tucked my head against his chest, reveling in the way he smelled. He always smelled wonderful. The only thing I could think about was sandalwood, but there was a touch of something spicy, like cinnamon. There was nothing in the world like it. I could hear the rapid beat of his heart, but his expression never showed any stress or nervousness from the way we were pressed together.

"Are you nervous?"

I nodded into his chest. His fingers gently lifted my chin, and he placed his lips firmly against my forehead.

"Me, too, my Princess," he chuckled. It was the first time he had said that endearment. My lips turned up in a small smile. "I'm always nervous around you. You the light in my life, America. When I'm with you, everything fades away. I want you. Not just today or tomorrow, but for everyday for the rest of my life. I don't want to mess this up. I've got you now," he said as he reverently pulled my left hand to his mouth, brushing the diamond and sapphire engagement ring and wedding band. "I've got you, and I have no intention of ever letting you go. I love you. You are beautiful, smart, and crazy, and I want you. I want to show you how much I love you. I'd never want to hurt you, and this is just as new to me. If you're not ready, then we don't have to. When we do, I know it will be beautiful and amazing, because it will be us. So don't worry, because we will figure it out together."

He always knew exactly what to say. How could I ever deny him? I wanted him, body and soul, and he was right. No matter what, we got to do this together.

I attacked his mouth, lacing my fingers into his hair. We rolled so he was leaning over me, and I caught my breath as he moved to my neck.

"I want this, Maxon. I want you. I love you."

He traveled down, carving a path in my skin down my neck to my chest. His hands traveled along my body, tentatively exploring the new territory. I reached down, undoing the buckle on his pants. Sensing what I wanted, he sat up, pushing them off his legs. He was wearing a pair of light grey boxer-briefs, and the way they hung on the v of his hips was so…alluring. My husband was sexy!

One moment began to blur into the next. I felt Maxon slide down my body, his hands gripping my waist as he lightly kissed my stomach. Every nerve in my body was on alert, along with every muscle. I felt like a coil, ready to spring, but that tension vanished when he touched me. I was lost in him, just as much as he was in me. I don't remember taking the rest of our clothes off, or how he pulled the bed sheet over us. I just remembered the way he whispered my name and the wonderful feeling of his lips against my own. I remembered the way his hands held me, as I was something breakable and precious but desperately coveted. It was like instinct had taken over. Our bodies knew what they wanted, and our minds were simply focused on the wonder of having each other like this.

He pressed himself into me, my legs wrapped partially around his waist. He moaned into my neck, and my fingers pressed into his shoulders. I felt the pressure, and it hurt, oh it hurt. My eyes began to water, but I took a deep breath, willing them to go away. Maxon stilled; I'm sure he could feel the tension in my body. Even his breathing was uneven, but he kept it in control and his hands were rubbing soothing circles into my muscles, easing the tension.

"You okay?" he whispered. I nodded my head, trying to get use to the alien feeling.

"J-just give me a minute."

Patient as ever, Maxon began kissing my cheeks and lips, and I felt my body start to relax. I hesitantly shifted myself against him, and I heard him sharply intake his breath. There was pain, but not nearly as bad as before. The movement, although small, eased the dull ache inside of me. It made it worse and better all at the same time. Maxon gave me a questioning look, and I nodded my head.

"Slow," I whispered softly. He nodded his head in understanding, and then began to kiss me sweetly and reverently.

Marlee was right. The pain soon vanished. This was better than the food, better than anything I had ever experienced before. I tried to think of the happiest moments in my life: my family, when Maxon proposed, when Celeste was kicked out, when we finally opened up to one another to tell our deepest secrets….that happiness didn't even come close to comparing to the bliss I was experiencing now. Maxon was my everything. I was drowning in him, but it was so peaceful, so serene, I welcomed it. I was overwhelmed by him. It got easier with each movement, with each touch. He found the spot on my neck that would get me to moan in pleasure. I liked the way his breath would catch when I rolled my hips and held on to his shoulders. I loved the way he would pull back for just a second and smile at me, then kiss me again, like he couldn't stand to stay away. It felt so natural, so right. Maxon's hands worshiped me, making me feel more loved that I ever had in my whole life. I had heard of sex, but this was making love. Every movement, every kiss, every touch, felt like it lasted forever instead of just seconds. The pleasure, the love, keep building inside of me, to a point where I was almost pained with need. Maxon's breaths came quicker and quicker, and then, the wave finally crashed. He whispered my name as I gasped, the pressure in me finally releasing. I felt like I was floating. Time stopped, frozen in a perfect moment.

Maxon pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me as my own wrapped around his neck. He shifted so his weight was off of me, and my head rested in the crook of his neck. I felt like I had run a marathon. I was tired and sore, but I felt so damned good.

"I love you."

I smiled into his chest, already half-asleep.

"I love you, too."

We fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Something was rubbing my arm, and I realized I was still wrapped in a pair of warm arms. I blinked, trying to get the sleep out of my eyes. I raised my head, and I saw Maxon's smiling face gazing down at me. I buried my face in his neck, closing my eyes once again. I felt him kiss my forehead, and I groaned. This was way too comfortable to even consider getting out of bed yet.

"Good morning, darling," he chuckled. I sighed, snuggling closer to him. He shifted so he was leaning over me, and began peppering me with kisses.

"Maxon," I whined.

"I can see someone is not a morning person," he admonished. I playfully swatted his chest, and Maxon just laughed. He grabbed my hands, pinning them down beside my head.

"If you don't wake up, I will have to resort to drastic measures."

I opened my eyes, giving him a playful glare.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I would, my dear."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, and Maxon eyes narrowed. He pulled my wrists together, restraining them with one of his hands and proceeded to tickle me. I squealed, trying to get away, but I was so tangled up in the sheets, it was impossible. I was laughing so hard that my sides hurt. He found the ticklish spot on my hip, and he was laughing along with me.

"Maxon! Stop! I-I'm awake! I'm awake!" I gasped playfully. He brushed the hair out of my face, tucking it gently behind my ear. He had this huge grin on his face, matching my own.

"You know, you look sexy with bed hair."

"That so?"

He trailed his fingers up from my waist, soliciting a shiver from me. I took a stuttering breath, and Maxon kissed me, the slow heat building just as it did last night. He broke away, a devious grin on his face. His eyebrows furrowed, and he looked at me in concern. His fingers tangled into mine, and our hands rested on my stomach. I looked down at them, relishing the contact.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but good. Better than good," I said bashfully. I peeked up at up through my lashes, a blush stealing across my cheeks. I was his wife, and the man still gave me butterflies when he looked at me like that.

"Better than good?" he questioned. He lifted my hand, kissing each one of my fingers.

"Best night of my life," I whispered.

"Mine, too. However, it is closely followed by the night you said yes, and the night I met you."

I leaned up to kiss him, and Maxon's hands enveloped me, one holding my head to his, the other wrapping around my waist. It started out slow and sweet, but that ache started to build again, our breaths coming more irregularly.

"You keep this up, and I may keep you here all day," I whispered, as he pulled back for a breath. I reached up to touch his face. His eyes were bright with happiness, and he simply glowed.

"That was my intention," he whispered seductively into my ear. I laughed, and we started kissing again when there was a knock at the door.

"Your highness?"

"Crap!" Maxon hissed. He tossed the sheet back over us, to hide our indecency, and I covered my mouth with my hands to keep myself from laughing. Only one of his arms and head was visible. The other was wrapped around me, hidden under the sheets.

"Yes?"

I heard the door crack open, but I couldn't see who it was. I buried my face in his side, vibrating with silent laughter.

"I- um… I'm terribly sorry, Prince Maxon, but the King has requested your and Princess America's presence at lunch. He said that it wasn't optional, there were dignitaries to attend to."

I could hear the guard's uncomfortable tone, which only made me giggle harder. Maxon sighed, and I placed a soft kiss on his ribs. He body tensed slightly, and Maxon's hand gave me a squeeze.

"Tell the King that we will be down for lunch, but I have some business to attend to with the Princess." I heard rather than saw the smile on Maxon's face.

"Y-yes, sir. I assume the Princess doesn't need to be told?"

"Ah, no. You might want to inform her maids she'll need them in about an hour."

"Yes, your highness."

I heard the door shut, and I broke out laughing. Maxon dove under the sheets, a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, the rumors that will fly!" I teased.

"All they can say is that the Prince is completely smitten and vexed by his Princess," he said as he kissed my nose. "Which is one hundred percent true." I ran my hands along his stomach, putting a serious expression on my face.

"What business do you have with me, my Prince?"

Maxon raised his eyebrows, a slight smirk appearing.

"Urgent matters of state," he explained.

"And what matters of state must I attend to?"

"The state of your husband. He is in desperate need for you."

I grinned before I pulled Maxon to me, kissing him fiercely.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

**So that's it. Did you like it? Did I keep it classy? **

**I'm also working on a fanfiction for The One. I want to make it realistic as possible, so if you have any theories, feel free to PM me about them!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2- The Baby Talk

**Hi All! I'm back with another one-shot about Maxerica. I will start posting my version of The One hopefully tomorrow night. It's going to be called "To be an Us". **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

I was holding Kenna's baby, gently rocking it back and forth.

Hadley was five months old, and the most precious niece anyone could ever ask for. I was ecstatic that they had come to visit. Being a princess was… well, it was interesting. I had not seen my family since the wedding, and when Kenna asked for a visit, I was more than happy for her to come. Kenna looked tired but well, and I knew that being a new mom was hard. However, she assured me that she was enjoying it, and the fact that she now had help was simply amazing. I was worried about my family adjusting, but that had taken the move from fives to ones in stride.

Kenna and her husband needed some alone time, so I told them I would be happy to watch the baby for the afternoon. Hadley had drifted to sleep, her tiny fists curled around her face. I planted a soft kiss to her forehead, her smell enveloping me. When they didn't have messy diapers, babies were one of the best smelling things in the whole wide world.

I laid Hadley down in her bassinet, and then walked over to my desk. I had been working on a caste assention proposal with the Queen the past couple of weeks. It would give people an opportunity to move up and better themselves more easily, and find jobs they enjoyed more. I was looking at statistic sheets, completely lost in my work. A pair of hands gripped my shoulders, and I jumped in surprise. I turned, frantic for just a second, before a huge grin exploded on my face. _Maxon!_

I shot up, throwing my arms around my husband. He lifted me up, his lips crashing into mine. After two months of marriage, he had to go to New Asia with the King. He had been gone for two weeks now, and I had been so worried. At least now, Queen Amberly and I could take about it to each other.

"I missed you so much," I whispered against his lips. I pulled away from Maxon, a huge smile on my face. "I didn't think you were coming back until next week!"

"I could not stay away from my Princess any longer," he whispered softly. I began to laugh, and he peppered my face with kisses. Without any kind of warning, he picked me up, carrying me over to my bed. I became lost in him, our lips never leaving one another. Maxon leaned over me, his mouth roaming over my neck.

"Do you have any idea how much I missed you? You were on my mind every minute of every day."

His voice was rough with want and need, and desire flared in me. My fingers tangled into his sandy blonde locks, and I sighed in pleasure.

"Do you have any meetings?" he questioned between kisses that he placed on my jaw line.

"No, I already met with your mother this morning," I responded breathlessly. Maxon pulled away for a second, a devious grin on his face. I knew that grin, and boy, was I ready for the consequences of it.

He crashed back into me, his hands running down my torso. I reach for the buttons on his suit jacket, when a shrill cry filled the room. I groaned, remembering why I had the afternoon free.

"Why does that sounds like a baby?"

"Because it is a baby," I sighed as I sat up. Maxon looked around in confusion, and I couldn't help but giggle at the way his bottom lip jutted out just a little. He looked like a little boy who had his candy taken away. I walked back over to the bassinet, looking down at a squirming Hadley. I checked her diaper, but it was good. She hadn't been asleep nearly long enough, so maybe it was just restlessness from us making so much noise. I picked her up, cradling her against my chest. She quickly calmed down, curling against me and sucking her thumb.

"Is that Hadley?" Maxon asked tentatively. I nodded my head, walking over to Maxon.

"Kenna came to visit, and I told her I would watch her for a little while this afternoon."

I sat beside him, and he looked at her in wonder. He rested his chin on my shoulder, his arm supporting his weight behind my back. It was absolutely adorable. I knew that Maxon was never really around babies. He had his cousins, but he never saw them much as a kid. He didn't grow up with younger siblings like I did. He reached forward, brushing his finger against Hadley's tiny hand. She reached for him, and he allowed her to hold on to his finger.

"She's so little!"

"That's how babies start out, Maxon."

"I know, but look! It's amazing. She'll be our size one day."

We sat for a minute, and an idea popped in my head.

"Do you want to hold her?"

I looked back at him, and he pulled away from me. He shook his head, looking worried.

"Why not?"

"I've never held a baby before! What if I drop her?!"

"Maxon, I've seen you with your cousins. You're wonderful with kids."

"Kids, Ames, not babies."

"She's asleep," I explained with a smile. I loved it when he called me that. He had picked it up from May, and he always used it when he was worried. "She's not made of glass."

I got up off the bed, adjusting Hadley so I held her with one arm. I held out my hand to Maxon, and he looked at it apprehensively.

"Come on, time for me to teach you something, your majesty! What would the reporters say about a crown prince who couldn't hold a baby?"

He smiled that wonderful smirk I had come to love so much and took my hand. I pulled him to the couch, sitting him beside the pillow.

"All right, hold out your arms."

He did as I asked, and I adjusted them with my free hand. I started to move Hadley to him, and I could see the worry on his face. What was it about boys and babies?

"Don't worry! Just remember to support her head and don't squeeze her too tight, and you will be fine," I whispered to him. For a second, both of us supported her, and then I slid my arms away. I sat beside him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I'm holding a tiny person," he whispered in awe. I gave a small chuckle, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You can conquer rebel forces and stop war, and holding a tiny person is what frightens you?"

"I grew up learning how to do that! Holding tiny people, not so much," he admitted grudgingly. Maxon became more and more comfortable holding her, and Hadley snuggled against him. After a while, he freed one of his hands. He brushed her little tuft of hair and touched the smooth skin of her hand. He looked absolutely amazed, and I loved him for it.

There was a tentative knock on the door, and both of us looked up. A guard had poked his head in, and gave a slight incline of his head.

"Your majesties, Lady Kenna is waiting."

"Let her in," I responded, and the door opened wider, revealing my sister. She looked a little windblown, but there was a beautiful color to her cheeks. She took in the sight of both of us, a large smile on her face.

"Is she asleep?"

I nodded my head.

"Prince Maxon, I didn't know you would be back already!" she whispered as she moved closer. "I didn't mean to stick my sister with babysitting if you were here."

"No, its fine. I just got back, actually," he murmured. He stood, placed a gentle kiss on Hadley's forehead, and Kenna took the baby from him. "Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes! The grounds are lovely. It was nice to be baby free for a little while, but I am glad to have my little bug back. Hopefully, she will continue napping so I can do the same!"

We all laughed quietly, and Maxon and I walked her back to the door. She gave a small curtsey to Maxon and planted a quick kiss on my cheek.

"He looks good holding a baby," she whispered in my ear. "I can't wait until I get some nieces or nephews." My eyes widened, and my cheeks heated up with a blush. Kenna just laughed as she turned to walk down the stairs.

I shut the door, and Maxon grabbed my hand, pulling me back to the couch. He pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me.

"What did your sister say that's got that look on your face?"

"What look?" I sniffed. Maxon raised his eyebrows at me, but I kept my expression blank.

"Are you playing coy with me, Mrs. Schreave?"

"No, I'm just keeping it to myself."

"That so?" he acknowledged as he ran his fingers down my arm. I shivered in response, and he began planting gentle kisses against my shoulder, moving to my collar-bone and my neck. I knew what he was doing, and it wasn't going to work.

"Just because you're good-looking and been gone for two weeks doesn't mean you can coerce me into telling you," I teased him. It's not that I didn't mind telling him. I just missed him, and messing with Maxon was just too much fun. Plus, I had to admit, I was enjoying it. He leaned back, and upon seeing the huge grin on my face, he narrowed his eyes.

"I know where your tickle spot is, don't make me use it," he warned.

"Not the tickle spot! You wouldn't dare!" I said in mock anger.

"I can be a very tough negotiator. Remember, I am an expert." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, and I moved my hands, messing with his tie. He was wearing my favorite, one the color of the sky on a sunny day. I sighed in defeat, resting my head on his shoulder. Maxon was tracing a pattern on my arm, and I reveled in the feel of him. I had missed him greatly. Over the past week, I had taken to sleeping in his bed. His pillow smelled like him, and it helped with the anxiety of him being away.

"Kenna said you looked good holding a baby."

"That all? I'm not surprised. You know, I use to be Illea's most eligible bachelor until I got mesmerized by some redhead," he said. I heard rather than saw the smile on his face. I gave him a playful pinch, and he just laughed. "But that's not why you blushed."

"Ah, well," I said, taking a deep breath. "She might have mentioned something about getting a niece or nephew in the future."

"But Kota's not married yet is he? I mean, he just started to court that girl!"

"Ah, no," I reasoned.

"Then why would she…oh. Oh!"

I looked up at him, to see a blush stealing across his cheeks this time.

"She was talking about us?"

"Yes, sweetheart, she was," I responded with a playful roll of my eyes. He didn't say anything for a minute, and I wondered what he was thinking.

"Do you want kids?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course I do, don't you?" I laughed.

"I know that, I meant like now?"

I pulled back to look at my husband. He had that serious expression on his face, the one he always got when he was trying to negotiate something. We had talked about kids before we got married. I knew he was worried. He didn't want to end up like his father, but I knew Maxon wouldn't be. He was compassionate just like his mother, and he would be an amazing father and King.

"Why? Do you?"

"I asked you first."

"Maxon!"

"Just answer the question, America."

I knew there was no getting out of this. He had that look on his face, the one he discovered that I was helpless to resist.

"I mean, yes, you know that, but not right now. I'm still trying to learn all of this Princess stuff and I am eighteen years old, and I want to enjoy being married to you. I like having you all to myself, and that may be selfish but-"

I didn't get a chance to finish. Maxon's lips were on mine; kissing me with an intensity I absolutely loved. He pulled back, a hesitant smile on his face.

"Good because as wonderful of a mother as you'd be, as beautiful as our children would be, I'm not ready to share you with anyone just yet. You are finally mine, and I want to enjoy that for a while longer."

I held on to his face, looking into those gorgeous brown eyes. I remembered the words I had told Gavil what seemed like a lifetime ago: _Maxon Schreave is the epitome of good. _And he was. He was the best man that I knew.

"You are a wonderful, handsome, amazing man, Maxon. You'd be an amazing father."

I kissed him sweetly, and I gasped as he stood up with me in his arms. He tossed me over his shoulder, striding purposefully towards his room.

"Maxon, what are you doing?" I giggled.

"Taking advantage of some of that alone time with my wife," he said confidently as he strode through the hallway that connected our rooms.

We spent the afternoon in his room, selfishly keeping to ourselves.

* * *

** Any more one-shot you'd love to see? Let me know! :)**


	3. Chapter 3- The Tiny Bug

**Another One-Shot ladies and gentleman! I hope you enjoy! You guys are awesome and give me mega inspiration! ILY ALL!**

* * *

I had been in a meeting all morning with a Duchess from Spain. It was tedious work, and the Spanish insisted on having coffee after breakfast.

"Will your husband be able to take this matter to the King? We would love to have his support in this," I offered.

"Of course, your majesty! My brother-in-law has great respect for Illea. If it wasn't for the matter with his wife, you know he would be here," Mary gushed. Mary was the daughter of the King of England, married to the King of Spain's younger brother. She was a delightful girl, and she reminded me a lot of Marlee. I knew I would have no problem remembering her. Three years after marrying Maxon, and I still had trouble remembering the royal's names and ties. I had to get Queen Amberly or Maxon to remind me.

"Good. I'm sorry I have to leave you, but let's get together after lunch today. I overheard you telling the Queen you hadn't seen the gardens yet, and I would love to show them to you."

"That sounds wonderful!"

I took my leave, and once I made it out into the hallway, I ran to the nearest bathroom. For the second day in a row, I couldn't keep a single thing down. It was driving me absolutely crazy. I didn't feel that sick at all, other than the utter exhaustion that came with being sick over and over again. I walked over to the sink, rinsing out my mouth and splashing cool water on my face. I wondered if I had just gotten a virus.

Maxon had looked at me strangely this morning. I had barely touched my breakfast, which wasn't like me at all. It didn't matter how I felt today; we had dignitaries to attend to. The Prince of Spain, Alejandro Herrera, Duke of Madrid and his wife, Duchess Mary Herrera had come as a substitute for the King of Spain. His wife had gone into labor, and he was unable to make it. Alejandro and Mary were not much older than Maxon and me. It was nice, being around people our own age, but I knew how important this meeting was. We were trying to get Spain's support in opening a new production facility in Illea. Together, it would help the Spanish economy and improve the lives of the workforce here in our country. Maxon desperately wanted this to go through, and I couldn't bother him with me feeling ill. He would just be worrying about me, and I couldn't let that happen.

I walked out, putting the back of my hand to my forehead. I wasn't running a fever, but I felt clammy. I had a meeting with the Queen, but I really just wanted to lie down for a while. I didn't sleep well last night, and if it wasn't for my maids, I would have looked like a zombie. I bumped into someone, and gentle hands took hold of my arms.

"America!"

I steadied myself and looked up at Queen Amberly. A blush flooded my cheeks, but Amberly just smiled sweetly in response. That smile faded slightly, and she looked at me in concern. Her hand grasped mine, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Are you okay? You look unwell."

"Yes, I'm fine. Just feeling a little queasy this morning," I assured her.

"I had noticed you didn't eat much. Our meeting can wait until tomorrow. Why don't you go to the infirmary and see the doctor? I bet she can give you something for the nausea, and you will feel a lot better with some food on your stomach," she added kindly.

I gave her a small smile, and she wrapped her arms around me. I had grown to love Queen Amberly dearly. She was like a mother to me, and we had grown close since I married her son. She pulled back, placing her hand affectionately on my cheek.

"I can attend to the Duchess. You go to the doctor and get some rest. Part of being a Queen is learning to take care of oneself so others can be taken care of."

"Thank you," I said sincerely. She pointed to the stairs with a teasing glare, and I walked past her, making my way to the infirmary. I gently knocked on the door and eased myself in.

Dr. Madeline Wilson, a new female doctor, poked her head out of her office, worry on her face. She had come to work in the palace, after working overseas with our soldiers. Females were forbidden from combat, but she worked in the infirmaries. She was very kind and generous, and I loved having her here.

"Your highness, is something wrong?"

"I'm feeling a bit under the weather, Dr. Wilson."

"I told you that you can call me Madeline," she reminded me with a small smile. I laughed, and she grinned in response. I knew it irritated King Clarkson to no end how much the staff liked me, not that he would say anything. "What's wrong?"

She took my arm, leading me into her office. She showed me to a comfortable couch, and she went to her desk, pulling out her stethoscope.

"I've just been feeling a little nauseated for the past two days. I can't keep anything down," I explained. Madeline pressed the stethoscope against my chest, and she instructed me to lie down.

"Any other symptoms?"

"Just tired. I haven't been sleeping well."

She pressed down on my stomach, looking deep in thought.

"It may be just a stomach virus, but I would like to run some basic blood work on you to be safe. Would you like me to do it in here or just come into the lab?"

"I can come with you," I agreed with her. I still hadn't gotten use to completely being waited on hand and foot. My maids understood, but I didn't want to take advantage of any of the staff's kind nature. They were all wonderful people, and I hated having them strain themselves.

I followed Madeline into the lab, and she sat me in a chair. I rolled up my sleeve and looked away as she pressed the needle into my arm. She collected a few vials of blood and pulled the needle out of my arm.

"Put this on the spot and raise your arm in the air," she instructed me as she handed me a cotton ball. I did as she asked, and then she grabbed the vials and walked over to the machines. I watched her in fascination, wondering what all that technology did. She came back and began to place a bandage on the needle stick.

"How are you enjoying palace life?"

"It's been wonderful. A lot better than the New Asian jungles I assure you. It's not nearly as humid here, which is doing wonders for my hair," she laughed. She was super girly, which was unexpected from her line of work, and I greatly enjoyed talking to her.

"And how is your husband?"

Madeline had met a guard oversees, and they had grown close. When her tour ended, he promptly asked her to marry him. He was stationed here at the palace, and that is how Madeline had joined our staff.

"Lovely, as always," she said with a blush. A beeping sound filled the room, and Madeline turned, grabbing a print out from the machine. Her eyes widened slightly, but her face was perfectly blank.

"Well, you do not have a virus, but there is a reason for your nausea," she added with a small smile. "A little bug is causing it."

"What reason? A bug?"

"Your highness, you are pregnant."

I looked at her in shock, my jaw dropping. Maxon and I hadn't been trying to have kids. We had decided it would be best to wait until we were both older. Maxon was twenty-three, and I had just had my twenty-first birthday. Plus, we wanted all the business with the rebels to die down before we even thought about having small children. We had been using protection!

"Was this a surprise?"

I looked at the floor, nodding my head. I wasn't sure how to feel. My hand came to rest on my stomach, and I felt myself begin to shake.

"I don't have an ultrasound machine here, but I can get one delivered. Then, we can see how far along you are. You take vitamins already, correct?"

I nodded my head again. I couldn't even speak I was so shocked. Madeline grabbed my hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Blessings come in all sorts of forms, and after meeting the two of you, I know you will be wonderful parents," she assured me. She reached behind her, grabbing a small container. "These pills will help with the morning sickness. I know you have a lot to do today, but I recommend you eating something and getting some rest before you take on the rest of your duties. I can see you are a little overwhelmed, and that's okay. We can have the talk later. If you have any questions or concerns, you know where to find me."

"This needs to stay a secret. You will keep this confidential, correct?"

"I won't tell a soul, Princess America. And congratulations," she whispered lowly as she walked me to the front door. I heard her tell me goodbye and to get some rest, but all I could do was look at her with wide eyes.

I walked up to the third floor in a complete daze. The guard opened the door to my room, and I nodded my head at him. I climbed on top of my bed. I curled up into a ball, gripping the pillow tightly against me.

How could this happen?

It's not that we didn't want kids. I loved children, and I wanted to have many with Maxon. I was just worried. Was I too young to become a mother? Was Maxon? What if the rebel attacks increased again? We had come to an agreement with the northern rebels, but the southern rebels could not be satisfied. What if we went to war, and that came here?

I laid there in silence, and the worries started to fade from my mind. I began to wonder what the baby would look like. Would it have my blue eyes, or Maxon's warm brown ones? Would it have red or blonde hair? Would it be a tiny prince or a cute little princess? I could see Maxon chasing a little girl with red curls and brown eyes, both giggling in happiness. It made me smile, thinking of a little Maxon, a young prince with gorgeous blonde hair and my blue eyes. I rolled over, laughing to myself and lying on my back.

We were going to have a baby.

"America?"

Maxon's muffled voice was at the doors that lead to his room. He opened it, looking around for me. The minute he saw me, he rushed over, concern and worry on his face. Before I could even sit up, he was there beside me, pulling me into his arms. His scent, one I thought I would never forget, comforted me in a way nothing else could.

"Mom said you weren't feeling well," he whispered as he pulled back to examine me. He looked me over, and I grinned at his over protectiveness. Since that whole mess with his father, it had gotten worse, but I loved him for it. He treated me like a porcelain doll, but it made me feel loved and cherished.

"I'm fine, just been feeling a little nauseated."

"Have you been to see Dr. Wilson? Was she able to give you answers? Have you been able to keep anything down? Why didn't you tell me!?"

I knew he was feeling anxious, so I leaned forward, placing my lips softly against his. As I pulled back, the tension in his posture eased slightly.

"One at a time, dear," I reminded him gently. "Yes, I've been to see her, and yes, I got a diagnosis. She gave me some medicine, so while I waited for it to kick in, I was going to rest. And I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry."

"America, I always worry about you, every minute of every day. I love you."

He words rang with sincerity, and my heart melted for it. Maxon never failed at making me feel like I was the most important thing in his life. I gestured for him to come lay with me as I moved over on the bed, and Maxon climbed on, dragging me over to him with an exasperated sigh. I shook my head and rested my head on his stomach as he leaned back into the pillows. His hand was softly tracing patterns on my back, making me feel relaxed and loved.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked as he reached for my free hand with his.

"Well," I said, feeling inspiring by Madeline's words. "I've got a bug."

"Like a virus? Is it contagious!?"

"No," I assured him. "It's not contagious." I felt him tense under me. I didn't dare look up yet. I could just picture that confused pout he got when he was thinking. He would bite on his lower lip, his eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"Like a parasite?"

"It could be considered one, I suppose," I said teasingly. Maxon shifted out from underneath me, facing me on the bed. Our positions mirrored each other, both curled up on our sides in the bed.

"America, I have been freaking out since my mother told me. Please don't tease me. If something ever happened to you," he whispered as he brushed my hair from my face.

"Maxon, I'm fine. A lot of things are going to change, but not yet," I said with an excited smile. Maxon looked completely lost at the turn of events.

"Not yet?"

"Well, in about nine months things will change," I finally admitted.

He looked at me in confusion, his eyebrows practically meeting together on his forehead.

"What's going to happen in nine months? Do you have to have surgery or something!?"

I rolled my eyes. Maxon had a habit for missing the obvious. I took his face in my hands forcing him to look into my eyes.

"Maxon, my sweet, loving, obtuse husband, what tiny things usually come after nine months of waiting?"

I watched the confusion increase, and then a light of realization began to dawn in his eyes. His lips were mouthing words, putting the pieces of the puzzle I had given him together. His jaw finally dropped open, wonder and shock on his face.

"Baby?" he said in a slightly squeaky tone. I nodded my head, a huge smile on my face.

"We're having a baby."

Maxon let out a loud, joy filled laugh. He launched himself at me, kissing me fiercely. I could feel his excitement and elation, even the huge grin he couldn't get rid of as he kissed me. He straddled my hips, looking down at me in wonder. One of his hands to came to rest on my stomach, and I swear there were tears in his eyes.

"There's a tiny person in here!?"

"Yes," I sighed.

"Is it a boy or a girl? Have you found out?"

"I don't know yet, you don't find that out until later! It's tiny now, and it has to be big enough to see," I acknowledged. "I think you can find out in the fourth or fifth month."

Maxon lay back down beside me, the wonder and excitement starting to fade slightly into a worried expression.

"What if I am a bad father?"

"Maxon Calix Schreave, you are a wonderful man. You are full of compassion and kindness. You are patient and wise, and when you take over, you will be the best King Illea has ever seen. You have loved me more than I thought possible and gave me a second chance when I did not deserve it. I'm not only honored to have you as my husband, but as the future father of my children. You will be a wonderful father, no matter what your past is like."

"You truly believe that?" he stuttered.

"Of course I do. Maxon, I love you, and I have no doubt in that."

"You believe in me even when I don't believe in myself," he muttered.

"When you can't see it, I will always be there to remind you," I whispered. It was a line from our wedding vows. While we had said the traditional ones, we wrote some personal ones as well. Maxon was so brilliant and kind, and he didn't see it. He was such a wonderful person, and I had made a promise to always remind him of that.

"You are going to be the best mother," he whispered as he kissed my forehead. The excitement and wonder had come back into his eyes, and he squeezed my hands.

"Can we go tell my mother?"

I nodded my head, and he jumped out of bed. I crawled off the opposite side, and just as I got my balance, Maxon had picked me up in his arms. I squealed in surprise and delight as he spun us both around in a circle. He put me down, his cheeks flushed with excitement. He kissed me, sweetly and reverently.

"We're going to have a baby!"

I laughed, and he grabbed my hand, practically pulling me out of the room. He stopped once we had made it out, and the guard, Officer Jenkins, looked at us with a smile.

"Did you hear any of that?" Maxon questioned with authority.

"No, your highness, but if I did, I might say congratulations."

"And I might say thank you," he said earnestly.

I grinned at Officer Jenkins, and he dipped his head. Maxon dragged me off to his mother's office, a huge grin on his face.

It looked like I would get my meeting with the Queen after all.

* * *

**TADA. I hope you liked it, and I think we will have more baby goodness coming up!**

**Leave a review please :D**


	4. Chapter 4- The Scare

**A/N: Another One shot! You guys are all amazing with these reviews. I love all the ideas for more that I am getting, so I will gradually work on them. I have an important question for you all at the bottom. :D**

**Get ready. This has Aspen, violence, baby, Maxon, Amerly, and feels. It gets a little angsty, but I hope you are excited at the end.**

* * *

**The Scare**

"I think green and yellow," Amberly said as she held the color swatches up on the wall. "Like the gardens."

"It would be very pretty," I admitted, as I sat down. It had been a month since I found out I was pregnant, and Amberly had been so excited. She immediately started looking up family names, color swatches, and sketching designs for the baby's room. She was holding two swatches, each a pastel shade. They were soft and beautiful, just like the flowers outside.

"Those colors will be best since we don't know if it's a boy or girl yet. I can't believe you are making me wait!" she jested as she sat back down beside me. "Are you still set on not finding out the gender? Sure you don't want to know when the ultrasound machine comes in?"

She held a pleading smile on her face, and I began to laugh. I knew she was dying to know

"Yes, I want it to be a surprise. I might let the doctor tell you, if you can keep it to yourself."

"On second thought, don't tell me. I'm normally good at those types of things, but I'll slip around you or Maxon," she replied sweetly. She looked around, glancing at the clock on the wall. "I've got to go to the kitchens to meet with the staff. We can chat more after dinner," she assured me. She patted my shoulder, and I leaned back on the couch, looking at the walls of the room.

In the past month, things were already starting to change. The room next to mine had renovations done to connect it to mine. It would be the nursery. It was the first thing Maxon and I had both agreed about, that we wanted the baby as close to us as possible.

My finger trailed the old color on the wall, imagining the area as Amberly had designed it. I fell in love with it instantly, and I couldn't wait to get it all started. I was just starting to show, a tiny mound jutting in between my hips. The ultrasound machine was going to be delivered any day now, and we would be able to get a look at the baby. We could have gone to the hospital, but with the tabloids covering us every minute, we thought this way would be best for secrecy. Madeline had said she thought I was about three months along, but she wouldn't be able to know for sure until the machine came in.

A shrill ring broke me out of my thoughts, and a guard rushed into my room.

The Rebel alarm.

"You highness, you must get to the safe room," he pointed out as he guided me into my bedroom. He led me to the secret passageway, the one that I had used to meet Marlee before. The sounds of gunfire echoed throughout the palace, sounding oddly close. I wondered where Maxon was, if he was safe.

"Have they already gotten into the palace?"

"Yes, your highness," he said as he punched in the code. "They found one of the passageways."

The door swung open, but fear pooled in my stomach. If they found one of the passageways, then could they get into the safe room? Would they hurt my husband or the Queen?

"The safe room-"

"Is secure, my Lady. Only certain passages lead to it," he explained as he encouraged me to go in. "Take the first left, you come to. This way will be safer since-"

He was cut off by a loud, banging noise, and he looked behind him to my bedroom door. He pulled out a gun, and I was frozen.

"Princess, go, now," he started. He turned away, and I began to shut the door. I heard my bedroom door break open, and a grunt of pain from my guard. I rushed to shut the door, but something began pushing against it. A hand creeped around the edge, and I tried my best to slam the door against it. If I could get it shut, there was no way he could get in after me.

But I wasn't strong enough.

The door slammed open, pinning me between it and the stone wall.

"Well, isn't this just a chance of fate?"

A man with dark hair and dark eyes loomed over me. He held a knife in his hand, covered to the hilt in blood. He leaned down, grabbing my face and forcing me to look at him.

"Running late, your majesty?"

I narrowed my eyes and punched him as hard as I could between his legs. He fell over, and I ran into my room. I would have to find some guards. I couldn't go down without the other rebels having a way to get into the safe room. As soon as I made it around the tunnel, another set of arms grabbed me. I fought and struggled, screaming my head off, but the fact was that I was not strong enough. I'm a twenty-one year old girl fighting a grown man. He slammed me against the wall, pinning a knife against me throat. I glared at him, trying to remain as calm as possible.

The man I had punched hobbled into view, looking at me menacingly.

"Quite the fighter we have in the future Queen. The five in you is showing, my Lady," the second sneered. "Are we going to go down the tunnels?"

"No, we'd get lost, and there're guards with them. We'll take her," he huffed. He hit me in the side, and the other let me fall to the ground, groaning in pain. He aimed a kick at me, his foot connecting with my ribs. I clutched at them, feeling sure that they were bruised, if not broken. "Tie and gag her."

It was torturous. Before I had time to register through the pain, they had me blindfolded and incapable of moving. One of them picked me up, tossing me over his shoulder.

"What the-"

I heard the blast of a gun, and lots of shots and yells. I hit the ground hard, my head knocking against the marble floor. I knew I would have a nasty bruise on both my head and hip. I had to get away. I tried to crawl, but my ribs were protesting. I could hear what sounded like a fight, feral grunts and thuds filling me with even more fear. Something grabbed a hold of me, flipping me over on my back. I screamed into my gag, thrashing with my captor.

"Mer, it's me. Calm down!"

I stopped, and the fabric was lifted from my eyes. Aspen knelt beside me and pulled the gag from my mouth. He was in his guard uniform, and he looked older since I had seen him last.

"Aspen," I breathed in relief. He began cutting at the rope binding my hands with a knife. "What-what-"

"I got promoted to head of security for you and the Prince. Today was my first day," he said with a dry laugh. He freed my hands, and I threw my arms around him. All these years had passed, and Aspen was still one of my closest friends. He had been stationed somewhere else not long after the selection had ended, but we had still kept in touch. He wrapped his own around me, and for that one second, I felt safe. Aspen and I had agreed just to be friends, and I had told Maxon the truth. Aspen had accepted it, and it was one of the reasons he left, to give himself time and distance to move on. I missed him, but I didn't blame him for it.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked as I pulled away.

"It was suppose to be a surprise," he muttered. "Lucy was going to come with the baby, and-"

"Are they safe?" I interrupted. I saw the look of pain flash in Aspen's eyes, but it was replaced with a warm expression.

"They are fine. They were going to arrive tomorrow," he explained. I knew he was worried about them, even if they weren't here. Aspen and Lucy had forged a friendship, and that friendship had grown while he was away. About a year after Maxon and I got married, Aspen and Lucy started dating, and then they were married not long after that. I was happy for Aspen and for my dear friend. She was no longer a maid, and Lucy had the life and freedom she deserved after such a horrible past.

Aspen helped me up, and I winced at the pain in my chest. I stumbled, but he caught me.

"By the way," he said as he helped support my weight. "Congratulations on the baby, I expect to be the godfather."

I laughed at him but pain shot through my chest. He held me up, guiding me towards the secret tunnel.

"Did they hurt you?"

"One of them kicked me in the ribs," I explained. Aspen growled in anger, and I gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"I knew you didn't have enough guards," he hissed. "The most important thing now is to get you to the safe room, your highness."

I looked up at him, and he had a teasing smile on his face, even if it didn't reach to his eyes. He knew I hated being addressed that way.

"Watch it," I warned him. He grabbed my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. After making sure I had my balance, he pulled me towards the safe door, closing it firmly behind us.

* * *

-Maxon-

I was going out of my mind with worry.

Where was America?

It had been ten minutes since I sent Aspen to go get her. He was the only one I trusted enough to do whatever it took to find her. He loved her still, but not in the same way he had. They were more like brother and sister now. I had gotten over my jealousy of him a long time ago, accepted that he was going to be in her life. At first, it drove me crazy. Aspen had broken her heart, and I thought I could never forgive him for that. Eventually, he earned both my respect and my trust.

"Maxon, she'll be fine," my mother assured me.

"We can only hope," my father grumbled in response. I shot him a death glare, and he responded with one of his own.

"It's not just America this time," I ground in between my teeth. There were two of them, America and our baby. My palms were sweaty, and I felt short of breath. The anxiety was crippling, but I had become skilled at hiding it. I sat down beside my mother, and she placed her hand on my back, rubbing it gently. The worst part was waiting. I went through every scenario in my head, including the bad. What if they hurt her? What if they took her? I stared at the door, willing it to open, and every minute it remained shut felt like a punch to my gut. I put my head in my hands in an attempt to block the myriad of thoughts running through my head. I took deep breaths, reminding myself to stay positive. If anything happened to them…

"Your majesties!"

My head shot up. A guard held the door open, and Aspen walked in with someone.

"America."

She was here, and she was safe.

I ran over to her, and she met me halfway. We crashed into each other, and my arms wrapped around her, holding her as close as possible to me. Relief, strong and wonderful, soared through me. I felt like a drowning man who had finally been able to gasp some air. She was trembling, and I wanted to protect her from all of this. I wanted to take her away, somewhere where nothing could ever harm her. America was always so strong and brave, and I hardly ever saw her scared. I could feel her breath through my shirt and the way her hands gripped my back. Her head rested against my chest, just underneath my chin. My fingers laced through her hair, its floral smell filled me with warmth. The shirt I was wearing felt damp, and I realized that America was crying. I started to pull back to check on her, but her grip on me tightened. I hated seeing her like this. It was so unlike her. I just rubbed her back, trying to comfort her in any way I could. It was a comfort to me as well, and I didn't think I would ever let her out of my sight again. The need to touch her, to feel her soft skin against my own, was more of a necessity than breathing. I wanted the reassurance that she was here and safe.

"I hate crying," she moaned into my shirt. She was the one who taught me how to deal with crying girls, and it made me smile.

"Shh, it's okay; I've got you," I whispered into her hair. I spoke low, loud enough only for her to hear me. She nodded her head, and her breathing began to slow. I looked up at Aspen, who was looking at us with a sense of relief.

"Thank you," I mouthed to him. He nodded his head, a small grin on his face. As much as I use to hate him, I couldn't bear any more ill will towards him. He had saved the love of my life on more than one occasion. He turned to speak with the head of our detail, no doubt to get information and to deal with removing the rebels.

I pulled away from America, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She had a bruise starting to turn purple on the side of her temple. My fingers brushed it, our eyes never leaving each other.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded her head, and I guided her over to a cot. She seemed tired and wore out, and I worried that she would collapse on me.

"Come sit down," I suggested to her. She nodded gratefully at me, and she told me what happened as I gave her a look over. She had some scratches and bruises, and she winced when my fingers brushed along her ribs. I was so grateful, so thankful, that she was back to me in one piece and furious that she was hurt.

"I'm sorry I am so weepy," she muttered petulantly. She leaned against me, and I wrapped one of my arms around her. "I get why pregnant women get labeled as crazy. I feel crazy."

I laughed in relief. This was the same old America.

"You went through a lot today," I whispered to her. "As soon as everything is cleared, I want you to go see Dr. Wilson. She needs to check you out."

She seemed like she was about to protest, to say she was fine, but America nodded her head, taking my hand in her own. Her other hand went to her stomach, and she tilted her head to look at me.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered. "When I found out they had come in through one of the tunnels-"

"I know," I assured her. I leaned down to kiss her, just to brush her lips against mine. America had the softest lips and sweetest taste. Her lips molded to mine for a few seconds, and I sighed in pleasure as she pulled away. She curled up against me, and I shifted us so she was sitting in my lap. I held her protectively to me, seriously contemplating never letting her go. I saw my father give me a look, but I just rolled my eyes. Because of America, he did not frighten me anymore. I didn't care if the way we were sitting was improper and not befitting of royals. My wife and future child had been in danger, and my father could get glad in the same pants he got mad in.

Her body relaxed in my arms, and her grip on my hand loosening slightly. I looked down, only to see America dozing against me. I smiled, brushing the hair off of her forehead. I closed my eyes and let her sleep, the warmth of having her in my arms calming me like nothing else could.

Time seemed nonexistent. When I was with America, it seemed to stop altogether. We were in our own little world, just her and me, and it was a wonderful thing. There were no rebels, no royals, and no government. There was just the two of us, a normal boy and girl. America gave me freedom in a way I never thought possible.

"Your highness?"

I looked up, blinking my eyes sleepily. I had been close to dozing off, lost in my own thoughts.

"Yes?"

"The palace is clear. Did you want to take Princess America to the infirmary?" Aspen asked in an official tone.

I nodded my head, and America stirred in my arms. I looked down at her, and my heart melted. She looked so beautiful when she was just waking up.

"S'time to go?" she yawned. I chuckled at the sleepy tone in her voice. America sleepy was probably the cutest thing in the world, and ever since she got pregnant, I got to see more of it.

"Yes, Sleeping Beauty," I teased her. She stuck her tongue out at me, and I helped her up. She winced as she moved, and I was worried she was in a lot more pain than she was letting on.

She wrapped her arm through mine, and we walked to the infirmary. We moved slowly, surrounded by two guards and Aspen. He had climbed quickly through the ranks of the guards. He was efficient and protective, which made him the perfect choice for the new head of security when I took over as King.

"We are securing the entrance that the rebels used. We do not need to close it for security reasons, but a safe door with a code similar to the safe room door is going to be installed. We are doing investigations to find out how they learned of it," Aspen told me as we climbed the stairs.

"My father knows?"

"Yes, your highness. He is being informed by his head."

"We need to have a meeting once this is over."

"Of course."

America's breathing was labored beside me, and part of me wanted to pick her up in my arms to save her the work. I knew she wouldn't like it, so I slowed down instead.

"Your ribs?" I questioned as we slowly climbed the stairs. She didn't respond other than a nod of her head. I tried to support her weight as much as possible. When we made it to the second floor, she just held up her hand, clutching at her chest.

"I could kill that guy," she ground out between her teeth.

"Don't worry, your highness. He won't be assaulting anyone else for a very long time," Aspen assured her.

"Where are they?"

"One is dead; the other is in the holding cells. He has injuries, but they are not life threatening. I may have knocked him unconscious while rescuing the Princess. We hope to get some information out of him."

Aspen's tone told me he had wished he had done worse, and I can't say that I didn't wish it myself. Harming a lady was low even by rebel standards.

We slowly made our way to the infirmary. Aspen walked in with us, while the other two were stationed at the door. Before we went to the back with Madeline, America grabbed Aspen's arm.

"Thank you for saving me," she whispered to him.

"What are friends for, Mer?"

They both smiled at each other, but it didn't bother me.

"Now go get my future godchild checked on," he admonished her. She rolled her eyes, smirking at him.

"You're dense if you think you are going to be the godfather," she spat back. Aspen just laughed as he watched Dr. Wilson usher us into the back room.

Once America answered a few questions, Madeline made America put on a hospital gown.

"Will you help me?" America asked as Madeline walked out to give her some privacy. I nodded my head and unzipped her dress. She was having trouble lifting her arm, so it was a little difficult. I helped her step out of it, and I saw the bruise on her ribs. Anger, fresh and raw, flared in me. I wanted to go down to kill the rebel myself. How dare he harm my wife, the future Queen of this country? A huge bruise blossomed on the left side of her chest, colored in deep reds and purples. It was still forming. My fingers brushed it, anger building in me. A soft hand touched my face, and I looked into my wife's blue eyes.

"I'm fine," she assured me. I nodded my head, planting a firm kiss on her forehead. We got the gown on, and Dr. Wilson came back in, rolling a machine behind her.

"I'm going to get an x-ray of your chest, make sure your ribs aren't broken," she explained. She laid a heavy blanket over America, covering her abdomen.

"Is it safe for the baby?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, your highness. And I actually have some good news in all of this."

"Good news?" America asked.

"Yes, the ultrasound machine came in this morning, so I will be able to give you a look at your baby," she continued.

America and I looked at each other, grins breaking out over our faces. We had been waiting over a month for this, to finally see the tiny bug on screen. Dr. Wilson quickly took the x-rays and left the room to get them developed.

"I hope he has your eyes," she confessed as she closed her own.

"You do? Why?" I asked astonished. I had always thought my eyes were a boring shade of brown. I had hoped the baby would have her beautiful, icy blue ones.

"Yes," she said firmly. "Because they are soft and warm, and any girl who sees him will melt at the sight. He'll be a total heart throb." She stole a sly glance at me, and I raised my eye brows.

"So it's a boy, you think? I thought most women wanted girls," I speculated as I brushed her hair out of her face.

"Girls are lovely, but boys are more fun," she explained. "Honestly, I'd be happy with either, it's hard to choose. What do you want? Do you have a preference?"

I thought about it for a minute. I pictured a little girl with red hair running around in the gardens, and then a boy with blonde. Both seemed like a dream, unattainable but wonderful. I leaned down, placing my lips softly on hers.

"Healthy will do."

The door opened, and Dr. Wilson rolled in another machine, carrying a tube in her hand.

"Okay, you have a hairline fracture in one of your ribs, but the rest are only bruised. I'm going to prescribe you some pain medicine, and you will need to rest and take it easy the next couple of weeks as it heals. Understand?"

America nodded her head, and Dr. Wilson looked at me. I nodded my head as well, and she gave us a satisfied smile.

"Now on to the fun part! This is going to be cold," she warned her. Dr. Wilson squirted some jelly on America's exposed stomach. It was starting to protrude, and it made the baby all that more real to me. Dr. Wilson put a device to it, and turned on what looked like a television screen. A fast beat echoed through the room, and she moved the tool around. She pulled the screen more towards her, staring intently at it.

"Well, look at that," she said in surprise.

"What? Is something wrong? Is the baby okay?" I asked in panic. America just gripped my hand, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Take a look for yourself," she said as she turned the screen towards us with a smile.

My eyes were locked on the screen, not exactly sure what I was seeing. I saw a curled up object, with something that looked remarkably like a head, on top of another curled up object.

"Why is the picture duplicated?" I sputtered.

"It's not," America said, shock and awe in her voice. "That's two babies, Maxon."

"Two?" I said, not entirely sure what was happening.

"You are having twins," Dr. Wilson explained with a smile. I pointed to the screen, the shock and elation, taking hold.

"Two tiny people!? Are in here?" I gasped as I pointed to America's stomach. Dr. Wilson nodded her head, a huge grin on her face. America looked at me, half a smile on her face.

"Two," she muttered to herself as Dr. Wilson wiped off the jelly. "Two…at one time."

I wrapped my arms around her as she sat up. She tensed for a moment in pain, but she looked questioningly up at me. I knew what worried her the moment. Could we handle two at such a young age? We were worried about having one, and now, we had two tiny lives in our hands. The rebel attacks were fresh in both our minds. They had to stop, and now I had three reasons to find peace with the southerners.

"We can do this, Ames," I whispered. I touched my hand to her cheek, trying to ease the worry in her expression. She looked so tired and overwhelmed. I wanted to see her smile, to hear that musical laugh I had fallen in love with.

"See, this is the perfect gender solution. Hopefully, we'll just get one of each, that way we don't have to choose a preference."

She laughed lightly, pressing her lips to mine.

"I guess it's a good thing your mother designed the nursery so big."

* * *

**TADA. I hope you all enjoyed!**

**SO, What do you think about genders? Do you think Maxon and America will want to know before they are born, or wait until the birth?**

**I can't wait to write more mommy and daddy maxon...ahhhh, they give me major feels.**

**The selection stories killed me, and I should update To be an Us tomorrow or the next day.**

**Leave a review pretty please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5- Kicking, Twins, and Playtime

**A/N: Hi All! I'm so so sorry it's been so long! Okay this chapter is going to deal with the babies! EEk! It's three little tidbits put together. I have a lot more of cute moments in store for them (like bathtubs and thunderstorm scene), but if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. I should update To be an Us in a few days as well! :)**

**I apologize for any errors and misspellings I missed. :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

No one told me having twins would make you this exhausted, and it was only going to get worse.

I groaned loudly, looking at the clock beside the bed. 3:42 A.M. Great. I shifted just a little, feeling an annoying jab in my ribs.

"Maxon, stop," I whined, burying my face in the pillow. I couldn't lie on my stomach anymore, which aggravated me more than anything else.

"Swhat?" he mumbled. I rolled my eyes, trying to let it go. My temper was so short, and I absolutely hated it. I felt Maxon shift in the bed, and this time, there was a pulse in my back.

"Ugh!"

I turned towards him, and Maxon was just blinking his eyes sleepily at me.

"You know, in a few months we both will be getting zero sleep, so I'd really appreciate it if you gave me as much as possible now."

"What are you talking about, Amer-ca?" he slurred. Through my annoyance, I couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked just waking up. His cheeks were flushed slightly, and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"You've poked me twice! I'm sorry, I know I toss and turn, but I can't help it!"

"Ames, I haven't poked you," he said with exaggerated patience as he sat up with me. Thank God Maxon was so good. I would have kicked me out into my room a long time ago.

"Well, there must be a ghost in the palace because-"

Just then, I felt another poke, this time on the top of my stomach. I looked down, honestly freaking out.

"Ames, what's wrong? Do I need to call for the doctor?" Maxon questioned anxiously. He placed his hand at my back, rubbing smoothing circles into it.

I placed my hands on my stomach, waiting for it. I felt a flutter in my stomach and a soft tap against my hand.

"Maxon, it's not you," I said in wonder.

"Well I know that, but-

I grabbed his hand pulling it to the flutter. He stared at me, and then his eyes widened as I felt the kick.

"They are both kicking. The other is here," I explained, guiding his hand to my other side.

"My God," he wondered aloud as he felt another flutter. He let out a low chuckle and laid his head against my shoulder. "You two are ruining my night. You have no idea how irritable your mother gets without her beauty sleep," he admonished them. "You two are just like her already, keeping me up all night and causing nothing but trouble."

He lifted his head, giving me a knowing grin. I narrowed my eyes at him, but I couldn't hide my amusement. I looked down, rubbing my stomach on the spot one had kicked on.

"You better hope you are cute and charming like your father, otherwise you will be in trouble all the time."

"I'm cute and charming?" he questioned, tucking my hair behind my ear. Our eyes locked, and his almost seemed to glow in the soft moonlight that shown through the windows. He looked at me like I was the most beautiful and amazing thing he had ever seen, and I didn't deserve that. I didn't deserve a man like him, and I would spend every day trying to be worthy of my husband. I was the lucky one, and it had nothing to do with the fact of him being a Prince.

"Absolutely," I said, taking his hand in mine. Our fingers intertwined together, and I leaned into my husband. He wrapped his arms around me, and we laid back down. I curled into him the best that I could, and he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"See, they are taking my side already," he yawned.

I poked him in the stomach, and we both fell into laughter. We fell asleep wrapped in each other, the little bugs thankfully calm for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Maxon, calm down."

"You don't see the needle, America. That is a big needle," he protested.

"Just hold my hand, okay?"

Maxon nodded his head, looking pale and worried. I knew his anxiety was getting to him, and I was more worried about him that I was about myself. He took my hands, holding them both in his own.

"All right, America. This is going to hurt," Dr. Wilson warned me. I closed my eyes, gripping Maxon's hand with all my might. I felt the needle go in, a sharp pain not quite as bad as the contractions ravaging my body.

"Okay, we're in. This should help a lot."

I felt a pressure, but then this wonderful, beautiful relief starting flowing through my body. My legs felt all tinglely, and the pain all but vanished.

"Oh my god that is so much better," I sighed. Maxon and Dr. Wilson eased me back on the bed, and she took off her gloves and switched them for a new pair.

"Okay, now time to check on the progress. Maxon, I need your help."

They lifted up my legs, and she began examining me. It felt kind of weird, but I was glad it was only me and them in the room. The pressure was gone, and I couldn't even feel her doing the examination.

"Okay, we're going to have to do a C-section. The bigger baby just doesn't want to lay right. I'll go make sure everything is ready, and we will get you back as soon as possible."

Maxon paled considerably, running his hand through his hair.

"Like right now?" he asked desperately.

"Right now, your highness. We need to take her back before they start to come on their own. Whatever you do, Princess America, do not push."

I nodded my head, and Maxon just stood in shock beside me. Madeline gave me a smile, and she exited the room. The minute she left, Maxon started pacing, mumbling something to himself. He was normally so composed, so strong, I could almost forget about how anxious he got. I guess that façade went out the window when it came to me and his children.

"Maxon, everything is going to be fine," I murmured, trying to comfort him. He took my hand, kissing it distractedly. His eyes went wide, and he let go of my hand.

"The camera! I forgot the camera! I'll be right back!"

"Maxon!" I groaned. Maxon flew out of the room, but his mom stopped him. My mother and May came in, and May rushed over to take my hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired," I muttered. "I'm ready for them to be here."

"I can't wait to see them," she giggled excitedly. May always made me feel more at ease, and through the exhaustion, my excitement broke back in.

"Me too," I grinned. My mother affectionately rubbed my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You are doing great, sweetie. We'll be waiting outside to see those two little angels. Just keep calm. That will help him stay calm," she chuckled with a slight wink. At that moment, Maxon came back in, looking a little sheepish.

"Mother is getting the camera," he apologized. My mother and May left the room, and Maxon came over to take my hand again. "I'm sorry, I just feel so scattered and worried and excited, and it's all at the same time."

I reached up, brushing his cheek with my fingers.

"You are going to be the best dad."

"I hope so," he muttered worriedly. "I just don't want to mess up, to forget something important. I love them so much already."

"So do I, and that's what matters. We're going to mess up, but we will get through all of this together. I can't do this without you," I admitted.

"You'll never have to," he promised. Maxon leaved down, brushing his lips against my own. The doors opened, and Madeline walked in, dressed in her surgical wear.

"All right, let's go have some babies!"

* * *

The delivery was all a blur. Nothing mattered until that moment that I held that little boy in my arms. In that instant, my world revolved not only around my husband, but around my two little ones as well.

Julian Roman Schreave was sleeping soundly in my arms. Their hair was pale blond and their eyes a dark blue, but Madeline told us that both were likely to change. He was curled up, his tiny fingers gently curled around my own. I glanced up at Maxon, and there was nothing in the world that could stop me from smiling. He sat in a chair by my bed, gently rocking our daughter back and forth.

Katheryn Rose.

Jules and Katie.

Maxon looked at her the way he looked at me, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. His eyes were full of wonder, memorizing every bit of our daughter's face. He leaned down, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"We made pretty little bugs," he bragged quietly. I gave a weak chuckle, but I kept it low. They had both just gone to sleep, and I didn't want to wake them up. He got up, keeping Katheryn tucked safe in his arm. He grabbed the camera on the side table with his free hand. He sat by me in the bed, and I looked at my daughter in wonder. Our two little bugs were here, and they were perfect in every way. I was exhausted and sore, but I couldn't stop holding them. I was trying to commit everything about them to memory. The way their tiny lashes fanned out against their cheeks was absolutely mesmerizing. Their skin was so soft, and they were so little.

A flash broke me out of my reverie. I looked up, to see Maxon holding the camera, grinning like an idiot.

"I look terrible," I scolded him, but anger wasn't even in the realm of possibility. This aura of happiness surrounded all of us. It was a perfect little bubble, and I didn't want anything to pop it.

"No, you are the loveliest thing I have ever seen in my entire life," he whispered reverently. "You can't talk about the mother of my children that way." I shook my head, trying my best not to laugh. Maxon moved so he was next to me, and he gently kissed me. I could feel everything in that kiss: his thanks, happiness, and his love. Our shoulders were touching, both babies held securely in our arms.

"You are an amazing woman, America Schreave."

"And you are an amazing husband," I responded.

"I never want to forget this. I don't want the maids and tutors to raise them. I want to be there for everything. I know it's a little unrealistic, but I want to make time for them, America. I want to be there for them, any time, day or night."

"Me, too," I responded. He picked up the camera, holding it up with one hand.

"Come here," he said as he leaned into me.

"More pictures, Maxon?"

"Yes, more pictures. I want more pictures of my beautiful wife and children, so we can cover every inch of the palace in them. After all, who wouldn't want to look at these darling faces all day?"

I did laugh that time, but I quickly quieted myself as Julian stirred in my arms. I shot Maxon a look, but he just smiled unapologetically at me.

"Fine."

We leaned towards each other, and he snapped a picture of the four of us, one to mark the start of our new little family.

* * *

_About two years later_

As I climbed the stairs, I heard high-pitched squealing from the end of the hallway. I looked at the guard, but he just laughed.

"His majesty is in their room," he pointed out. I smiled. Maxon must have gotten out of his meeting early. I headed towards my children's rooms, the squeals turning into peals of joyous laughter.

"Mommy!"

A little boy, almost two and a half years old, came toddling around the corner out of the room. His eyes, a perfect warm brownish hazel, locked on to mine. His head was covered in fine, silky, strawberry blonde strands. He ran to me, his arms held wide. I scooped him up, and he giggled loudly as I peppered his face with kisses. His hands gripped on to me, and that wonderful baby scent filled my nose.

"Where's daddy, Jules? Where's Katie?"

His eyes widened, and he tugged at my sleeve.

"Daddy's a tiddle monster, He gots Kadie! He wills ged you, Mommy!"

I leaned in the doorway. Katie was lying on the floor, giggling furiously as Maxon planted kisses on her cheeks and tickled her. Her hair, longer than her brothers but the same exact shade, was fanned out all around her. Her eyes were the same color as my father's, a dark forest green.

"Daddy! Daddy! Sdop!" she squealed.

"See, Mommy!" Jules whined as he tapped my chest. Maxon turned at the sound of his son's voice, and Katie sat up on the floor. She squirmed out from underneath him, running over to me. She latched on to my skirts, looking pleadingly up at me. I moved Jules to my hip, giving my free hand to my daughter. She placed her tiny hand in my own, a small smile on her face. She tugged on it, and I looked down at her.

"Mommy, we gods do run! Daddy will cad us!" she said desperately. Her eyes were lit with excitement, her cheeks a little flushed from laughing so hard. Maxon sat on the floor, leaning back on his hands. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his tie and jacket long gone. He looked absolutely radiant. Kids were a good thing for him. It made him more confident and sure of himself.

"Where did this tickle monster come from?" I questioned him.

"Well, after terrorizing the children of France, I decided to come after Illea's little bugs," he jested. He had been in trade negotiations with France all morning. I was glad he got out in time to come play with them. "But they cannot hide from me. The Queen cannot protect them!"

Jules and Katie gasped, and then they both began urging me to run.

"Oh no!" I replied dramatically. "We must hide from the tickle monster!"

Katie was already pulling me out of the doorway, and we jogged to Maxon's and my room. Both were screaming in laughter, along with the guards stationed around the floor. The two maids we passed urged us on, laughing along with the kids. Who knew that the place I once saw as a prison had now turned into a fairytale?

"You cannot escape the tickle monster!" Maxon warned from the children's room. We made it to mine and Maxon's room, and I quickly opened the door. Jules and Katie were giggling loudly, and I shut our bedroom door firmly behind us.

"We have to hide. Where is a good place?" I asked them.

Their little minds began to whir, trying to come up with a good solution.

"Bed?" Katie questioned.

"Clodes?" Jules suggested, pointing to the closet. Katie looked at him approvingly. I took both of their hands and lead them to the closet. We shut the door, crowding into the back. We hid in a back corner, behind some of my gowns.

"We have to be very, very quiet, or Daddy will hear us."

They both nodded their heads, eyes wide and alert. Jules clung to me, his hands wrapped around my neck. Katie just kept a hold of my hand, vigilantly watching the door.

"I know you're in here, my little bugs!"

They both gasped and clung tighter to me.

"Are they under the bed?" Maxon guessed. Jules broke out into a fit of giggles, and Katie glared at him. That's the way they were. Katie was the oldest by one minute, and she protected her brother at all costs. "You can't hide the Queen from me. The only way I can be defeated is by true love's kiss from the Queen."

The sounds of Maxon searching got closer and closer, and I had to stop myself from laughing. This was the highlight of my day, to leave the boring, stuffy world of politics and into the fantasy world of my children.

"There's no way they could be in here," Maxon grumbled against the doorway. Katie gulped, crushing herself into me. The door creaked open, flooding the room with more light.

"I can here you laughing," he said in a sing-song voice. He pulled the gowns apart, and the children screeched in surprise. They both made a move to run, but Maxon grabbed them, tickling them both furiously. Their laughter echoed in the room, and it made all of the drama of the day go away.

"Mommy!"

"Sabe us!"

I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around my husband. He turned in my hold, his arms going around me.

"Defead de monsder!" Jules yelled.

Maxon and I looked at each other, that same look on incandescent happiness on each of our faces. He tucked my hair behind my ear, grazing my chin lightly. Almost six years we had been married. He was now King, and I was Queen. The nation was growing stronger under his command, and the southern rebels were losing steam.

"Gladly," I whispered, pressing my lips against his. That spark turned into a full-blown fire, but it only took half a second to remember my two year olds were in the room. They were never quiet for long.

"Mommy! Daddy! Can we go pway outside, peas?"

"Of course, Rosie, just let me grab my camera."

I loved that Maxon and Katie had that special bond. He was the only one that called her Rosie. He said it was because she was pretty as a rose. Jules was Junebug. Maxon held out his hand, and Jules took it as they headed out into our bedroom.

I felt a tug on my dress, and Katie held out her arms. I picked her up, and she ran her hands over my crown. We walked out of the closet, and I watched as Maxon threw on some sneakers.

"Will I ged a preddy crown?" she asked me.

"One day, I'll help you pick it out. You'll be the prettiest Princess their ever was!"

"Like Cin-rella!"

"Yes," I said as I laid my forehead against hers. "Just like Cinderella."

I heard someone clear their throat, and I saw that Anne had entered the room.

"America, would you like a blanket and some snacks taken out?"

"Apples!" Katie squealed.

"Katheryn Rose, what do we say?" I admonished her.

"Peas Miss Anne, can we hab some apples?"

"Of course, Miss Katie. Anything else?" she added glancing at me.

"Could you throw in some grapes and bananas for the boys?"

"Of course, I'll bring it out to you."

"Thank you, Anne."

She gave my arm a loving squeeze and left the room. Maxon had Jules on his hip, his camera in his free hand. We walked down the stairs, the warm spring wind flowing through the palace. The scent of roses, honeysuckle, and gardenias wafted through the open windows. Once outside, we came to a clearing, and both our children had already scrambled out of our holds, running around together. Maxon held up his camera, snapping pictures of our children playing.

"Rosie, stand still," he urged, but Katie didn't hear him. She was yelling at her brother, running around him.

"I think that's a losing battle, sweetheart."

"But she looks so pretty out here in that dress! Like a little version of you almost," he whined.

"There will be plenty more days to take pictures," I offered. "I enjoy seeing them play."

He sighed in defeat, letting the camera fall against his chest. Maxon came over and grabbed my hand, and we made our way over to our bench where we could keep an eye on the two of them. I laid my head against his shoulder, and he kissed my forehead.

"Long meeting?"

"The worst. France won't budge, and there's just nothing we can do right now. Maybe in a year, we can give them more favorable terms, but we can't go as low as they want," he sighed.

"Have you tried a prorated tariff? Maybe every month it could go down slightly? Or something like that?"

"I didn't even think of that," he said thoughtfully. We looked at each other, and he had the biggest smile on his face. "I knew I kept you around for something."

"My brilliant advice?"

"That, and the fact that you are stunningly beautiful," he kissed my nose, "an amazing mother," he kissed my right cheek, "to two wonderful, adorably cute kids," he kissed my other cheek, "and my best friend," he whispered as he kissed my lips. He pulled back, the look on his face lighting my insides on fire. How could he look so sexy? His hand came down my neck, tracing along the skin on my collarbone. "Not to mention, an outstanding love-"

The pitter of little feet interrupted what Maxon was saying. Two tiny bodies crashed into us, looking up at us with the puppy dog expression they no doubt learned from my husband.

"Can we go play, peas?" Jules begged.

"Tag!" Katie bellowed.

I looked at Maxon, and he sighed dramatically.

"I guess that's a conversation we will have to finish later," he muttered quietly to me. He poked me in the side, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Mommy's it!"

He grabbed their little hands, taking off into the gardens.

I could not imagine a better way to spend my afternoon.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review if you want please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6- The Thunderstorm

**A/N: I'm so sorry its been so long! I've been in and out of the doctor/hospital, and I literally couldn't write because the words were swimming every where on the page. Thank you guys for being so patient with me! I'm about to be finished with my other story, so I will have more time to dedicate to this and To Be an Us. I also go for my first therapy session tomorrow, so hopefully I will be back in full swing in the next couple of days.**

**Now, I know someone on tumblr has already beat me to the punch, but I've had this idea in my head for a while and I couldn't resist. It's a little bit of a different take on Maxerica parent goodness and thunder storms. It's going to get a little sexy!**

**BOW CHICA WOOWWWW **

**there's your warning. It's PG/PG-13 though, nothing close to graphic.**

* * *

It was late, way too late. I glanced up at the clock, wondering where Maxon was. It was just past midnight now. He had been in a meeting since after dinner, and that was several hours ago. They were working on negotiations with the southern rebels, trying to find a semblance of peace. They were a lot more radical than their northern counterparts, which made it difficult to compromise.

We were going to have a little date tonight, but it looked like the meeting was taking a lot longer than he had planned. With two toddlers and a kingdom to handle, we hardly got any time to be alone with each other. I had tucked Jules and Katie into bed a few hours ago. I had long changed out of my dress, opting for a black silk and lace nightgown. I had a silk robe thrown over it, the sash tied loosely at my waist. It was unseasonably warm and humid tonight. Lightning flashed in the distance, and the occasional low ruble of thunder sounded. They said we would have storms, but they were parting around Angeles for the time being.

I had looked at report after report of the food program that had been instituted to pass the time. The lower castes were living better, and that brought a smile to my face. So much good had already been instituted, and we were working towards a caste free system, which is something both Maxon and I wanted. I signed the order that one of Maxon's advisors had suggested and stacked the papers up on a corner of my desk.

I walked over to my bathroom, pulling all the pins from my hair. My red hair tumbled down, stuck in the waves from all the pins. I still had the princess suite, but I had slept in Maxon's room every night since we got married. Even if he was gone, it comforted me to sleep in his bed. His pillow smelled like him.

I walked through the adjoining hallway, shutting the door carefully behind me. I took off my robe and crawled up into his bed, pulling the plush comforter around me. I closed my eyes, and I had just started drifting off when I heard the door creak open.

Maxon walked in, looking worn down. His jacket was in his hand, and his sleeves were unbuttoned.

"Maxon?"

He looked up, and I could see how tired his eyes looked. Now that he was king, I knew the stress he was under.

"I assumed you would already be asleep," he stated as he threw his jacket on the couch. He walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. I crawled over to him, taking his hand in my own. He looked up at me with pleading eyes, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm so sorry, I know we had plans-

"Maxon, it's fine. I understand," I explained as I placed a kiss on his cheek. I moved behind him and began to rub his shoulders, trying to ease some of the tension out of them. "How did the meeting go?"

"They want too much, America. They aren't willing to be patient, to let the programs take time to work. If we did what they wanted, the whole nation would be bankrupt and in chaos. I see their point, but their leaders don't realistically understand the consequences of what they are asking."

"Their support is a lot lower now, you know that. The southern provinces have improved drastically under your rule. Maybe with time, the southern resistance will continue to fade, and soon there will be nothing to worry about."

He turned towards me, and that same fear I held for my children reflected in his eyes. They were still attacking the castle, and with every attack, the fear grew. They were fewer, sure, but it didn't change anything. He was scared for me, for our children. Maxon would do anything to protect his family, and it was one of the things I loved best about him. His capacity for love was amazing. I brushed his cheek and climbed out of bed. I stood in front of him, his legs resting at my sides. I grabbed his shoulder, making him face me.

"You are a wonderful father and King, Maxon. You are doing everything in your power to make sure we have peace and prosperity for our country," I praised as I rubbed his shoulders. His hands came to my waist, rubbing the silk there. "You shouldn't doubt yourself so much."

He pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me. I leaned my head on his, and his lips brushed my shoulder.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he whispered reverently. His lips met mine, kissing me with a reverence that left me in awe. I never knew anyone could deserve the amount of love and devotion my husband gave me. Every touch of our lips spoke to my very soul. He was my heart, my air. Without him, my world would be a dark place. He was my other half, the part of me that I didn't know I needed until I found him. With him, I was a better person. With him, I felt so strong and capable, like I could do anything. He had given me everything I had ever wanted, and I never even had to ask for it. I loved Maxon Schreave more than words could ever say.

His hands drifted down my back, sliding softly over the silk and lace. They drifted past my waist and he gripped into me, pulling me even closer to him.

"Enjoying yourself, your majesty?"

He hummed in response, tracing a line of kisses down my neck. He came to the strap of the gown, nipping playfully at it with his teeth.

"You know this one is my favorite."

"I might remember you mentioning that once or twice."

"You are such a damned tease."

"Language, my king! I think you like it when I tease you," I surmised as my hands came to his chest. I began undoing the buttons on his shirt, and his hands never left me. They were sliding around just below my hips, brushing the lace edge and the skin on my thighs. It was driving me absolutely insane. Every time his thumb brushed my skin, the need he was creating inside of me felt almost painful.

"I think you like what happens when you tease me," he asserted. I pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, letting it fall against the bed. Thunder rumbled, shaking the windows and air. He pulled me down on to the bed, so I was straddling his hips. I broke from our kiss, sitting up. He looked up at me with bright eyes, so warm of a brown they reminded me of melted chocolate. He looked tired still, but more alive and vibrant. I undid his belt and the button, moving off of him so he could kick them to the ground. Lightning flashed through the windows, and another rumble of thunder sounded.

Maxon grabbed my waist, pulling me down to the bed so he was hovering over me. I squealed in delight, and his lips brushed my own.

"God, I'm the luckiest man on earth," he murmured against the skin on my chest. "You have no idea how much you mean to me, how astoundingly beautiful you are." My fingers were laced in his hair, and his hands went from my thighs up my body, pulling the gown up with them. They brushed over my underwear, sending a shiver over my whole body. I groaned in need, my whole body feeling like it was on fire. I yanked off his t-shirt, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

His lips crashed into mine with a need that matched my own. I could feel every ounce of love in every movement he made. He touched me like I was precious, like I was desperately coveted and desired. I needed to feel his hands on me. I wanted to taste his lips on mine. I wished every inch of him could become a part of me. I never imagined I could love someone this much, even in my wildest dreams.

"I want you, America," he whispered gruffly against my lips. His body was pressed into mine, and my hands gripped at the muscles in his back. The room was briefly lit up, and a loud clap of thunder shook the castle.

"I'm already yours."

I could hear the rain and wind rock against the windows, and in the back of my mind, something was warning me. I was too distracted by my husband, by the way he whispered my name, the way his hands brushed over me, bringing every nerve ending to light. Our panted breaths were mingling together, but a small sound broke both of us free from ourselves.

There was a tiny pounding at our bedroom door, and sobbing on the other side.

"Oh no," he muttered. Maxon gave me an apologetic smile and leaned down to quickly kiss me. He left the bed, grabbing his t-shirt and throwing it on. He walked to the door and opened it to find Jules and Katie standing there.

Katie had her stuffed bunny in her hands, and Jules had his arms wrapped around his lion. Tears were streaming down their cheeks, and Maxon knelt down so he was level with them.

"Did the storm wake you?"

They both nodded their heads, running into his open arms. I sat up, straightening my gown so I was fully covered. He picked both of them up in his arms, carrying them over to the bed. He deposited them on the side, and the both scrambled into my arms. Katie sat on my lap tucking her head into the crook of her neck. Jules curled into my side, his thumb in his mouth and his lion wrapped in his other arm. Maxon went to grab a set of sleep pants from the closet. Another round of thunder shook the castle, and they both squealed and buried their tear covered faces into me. I gave Jules a squeeze and kissed the top of Katie's head.

"Shh, its okay, little bugs. The storm can't hurt you."

"De sky's so ang-ree," Katie whined. Jules nodded his head, gripping into my gown. Maxon climbed into bed, looking at me with a sad smile. I knew what he was thinking. I really hated that we were interrupted, but this pair was worth it. I brushed her hair from her face, and she looked up at me with tear filled green eyes.

"Do you know why it's so loud?" Maxon asked them. They both looked at him with wide eyes, shaking their little heads. "You see, the bright light is just like my camera. Mr. Cloud keeps trying to take a picture of Mrs. Thunder, and she doesn't like it so she yells at him."

"Why is she yelling?" Jules asked. "Mommy never yells when you tade her picdure."

"Ahh, that's because she thinks she's not pretty, but he keeps trying to take her picture to prove she is. Watch."

Maxon pointed towards the window, and after a few minutes, lightning lit up the sky. It hit the ground, breaking off into branches. The thunder followed soon after, and they both flinched at the sound. Katie scrambled off my lap over to Maxon.

"She should dent yell so loud," Katie pointed out. Maxon chuckled, wrapping his arms around our daughter.

"No, she shouldn't, should she?"

"The lighd is pretty though. I'll dell her if I ever see her," Jules murmured. I wanted to melt. Jules was probably the sweetest boy. Amberly told me he was a lot like Maxon when he was little. Katie was more like me, a complete wild child.

"It's late," I reminded all of them. "Let's try to get some sleep."

Maxon and I faced each other, the twins snuggling in between us. Jules curled himself into me, and I wrapped an arm lovingly around him. He looked up at me with a pleading look, with those eyes that were so like his father's.

"What is it, Junebug?"

"You're not going to let them hurt us, right? You and daddy will keep us safe?"

"I promise. I'll never let anything hurt you. That nasty thunder will have to get through me first," I said as I tickled him. He laughed and giggled, thrashing around in the covers for a second. His little arm wrapped around my waist, the lion pressed into my stomach. Katie was lying with her back to Maxon, her rabbit and his hand wound into her arms.

"I love you, Mommy. I love you, too, daddy," Jules breathed. Katie was already out. Like Maxon, she had a knack for falling asleep in seconds.

"We love you, too, little man," Maxon stated as he brushed his son's head. After a few minutes, both of them were breathing evenly, their little bodies tuckered out from the stress and tears.

My eyes found Maxon's, and he grinned slyly at me. We stayed that way for a few minutes, holding our children and looking into each other's eyes. It's strange, and as corny as it sounds, I could do this for the rest of my life and it would be okay. Maxon was just as content and happy as I was.

"You know they are the only two people I don't get mad at for interrupting us," he whispered quietly. I chuckled under my breath, planting a kiss in Jules's soft hair.

"It's so hard to get mad at them, even when they pick the most inconvenient times to be scared."

Maxon smiled, pulling his hand from Katie. He grabbed my hand in his, and our arms rested over our kids.

"I wouldn't trade this for the world. Besides, there are no storms in the forecast tomorrow night, and I am taking you out."

"Taking me out?"

"I've let my Queen go far too long without some loving attention from her husband. Tomorrow night, me and you. No kids, no thunder, and hopefully by the end of the night, no clothes," he said with a wicked looking smile and wink. I playfully smacked his hand, feeling desire flare within me. He chuckled, and lifted my hand to his lips, placing a gentle and loving kiss on the back of it.

"I love you," he mouthed to me.

"I love you, too," I mouthed back.

* * *

**TADA! Please leave a review! I'll update To be an Us tomorrow or the next day :) **


End file.
